1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in security devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a locking device for tackle boxes, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The great increase in theft in recent years has resulted in the loss of much valuable equipment, and the present day inflation factor has augmented the loss in that the value of merchandise has greatly increased. As a result, there is more and more demand for security devices for reducing the hazards of theft. For example, many fisherman today have been complaining of the fact that their tackle boxes have been stolen from their boats, and a fisherman frequently stores several hundred dollars worth of fishing paraphernalia in his tackle box. Thus, not only is the tackle box, which is expensive in and of itself a great loss, but also the contents of the box represent an additional loss. Of course, many tackle boxes are provided with locks in an effort to preclude opening of the box, but the general portable nature of tackle boxes, and the like, results in a theft of the entire tackle box whether locked or unlocked, since most locks can be broken off if sufficient time and isolation is available. In order to reduce the theft of tackle boxes, and the like, the security device shown in my aforementioned application was developed which efficiently and effectively solves the problem. It has been found, however, that the costs of manufacture of the device may result in an end pricing of the device which may deter some fisherman, or the like, from the purchase of the item.